Calla
by WinterBreezeO2
Summary: ""Sraakk" Sasuke baru menyadari ada sebuah benda dilantai terasnya saat kakinya menendang sesuatu, dilihatnya sebuah karangan bunga. "Bunga?" Gumamnya. Diambilnya bunga itu dari lantai. Sasuke melihat karangan bunga itu lekat-lekat, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Karangan bunga? Apa ini ucapan belasungkawa? Apa mereka menghinaku atas kematian mereka?"
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki  
Genre: Drama, romance, sad life, supernatural  
Rate: T  
Length: 3 shots  
Part: 1  
Author: Adik ipar Itachi a.k.a Febry

Disclaimer: -warn: nggak penting, diskip boleh-Hallo... kenalin, saya author amatiran yg baru belajar bikin fanfic, sebelumnya sudah pernah sih bikin fanfic genre komedi, tapi nggak selesai..hehe  
Di sini author make chara fiksi dari manga naruto, mahakarya dari Masashi Kishimoto. Judul fanfic ini author ambil dari sebuah nama bunga yang akan menjadi awal dari cerita ini. Yuk cekibrot~

AUTHOR'S POV

Pagi hari yang cerah di Tokyo hari itu, orang-orang sibuk menjalankan rutinitas masing-masing. Begitupun pria 22 tahun yang tinggal di perumahan sederhana ini,  
Sasuke Uchiha. Dia bekerja sebagai crime investigator di Kepolisian Negara Jepang. Dia sudah hidup seorang diri sejak 2 tahun lalu. Seluruh keluarganya (Ayah, Ibu, Kakak laki-laki) tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil saat mereka hendak memberi kejutan dan ucapan selamat kepada Sasuke yang baru saja diangkat menjadi anggota kepolisian negeri Sakura itu. Kehilangan orang-orang yg disayanginya dalam satu hari, apalagi hari itu adalah hari spesial bagi Sasuke, tentu meninggalkan luka dan trauma yang mendalam bagi seorang Uchiha itu. Ia yang dulunya periang dan selalu bersemangat dalam segala hal, menjadi dingin dan membeku dalam kesendirian yang ia lalui hari demi hari. Bahkan wanita-wanita cantik yang selama ini mengandrunginya perlahan menjauh karna kedinginan hati yg dialami Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi seperti mayat hidup. Hidup segan, mati tak mau. Ia tetap bekerja dan menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, makan, tidur, namun tak pernah bersosialisasi. Pola hidupnya sungguh tidak teratur. Pagi ia makan mie instan, siang makan kudapan restoran yg berkolestrol tinggi, malam ia jarang makan. Jika malam tiba kebiasaannya adalah bermain game sampai larut dan membiarkan matanya terpejam dengan sendirinya. Kadang ia menghabiskan beberapa botol Sake dalam satu malam. Dia menyadari jika semua wanita yg mengaku mencintainya itu hanya sekedar mengagumi ketampanan dan kepintaran yg dimilikinya, karna itu tak ada satupun dari mereka yg mampu memasuki celah hati pria metropolis itu.

Sasuke mengancingkan kancing teratas kemejanya. Dilihatnya dengan jeli penampilannya di pantulan cermin. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menjaga penampilannya. Ia tak ingin orang tau betapa hancur hidupnya sekarang. Sasuke mengambil tas hitam yg biasa ia jinjing  
untuk bekerja. Ia bergegas keluar rumah.

"Sraakk" Sasuke baru menyadari ada sebuah benda dilantai terasnya saat kakinya menendang sesuatu, dilihatnya sebuah karangan bunga.

"Bunga?" Gumamnya.

Diambilnya bunga itu dari lantai. Sasuke melihat karangan bunga itu lekat-lekat, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Karangan bunga? Apa ini ucapan belasungkawa? Apa mereka menghinaku atas kematian mereka yg sudah lama itu?" Ocehnya dalam hati.

"Bunga sampah." Ujarnya ketus. Lalu melempar bunga itu kesembarang arah. Ia menaikkan alisnya saat mellihat sebuah benda kecil terlempar dari dalam karangan bunga itu. Ia berjalan mendekati bunga itu.  
"Ipod?"  
"Lebih baik kusimpan dan kuselidiki nanti" ujarnya sambil mengantongi ipod kecil berwarna hitam ke saku kemejanya. Ia berjalan kaki menuju stasiun kereta api.

-at office-  
'Toktoktok'

"Masuk." Ujar Sasuke. Seseorang dari luar ruangan itu menuruti kata Sasuke

"Aku minta fotokopi berkas keterangan kasus pembunuhan kemarin " pinta seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di depan Sasuke yg sibuk mengetik. Sasuke tidak menjawab, kedua bola matanya tak melirik sedikitpun wanita yang barusan meminta sesuatu padanya itu.

"Orang ini kenapa sih?" Gumam wanita berkacamata itu dalam hati.  
"Maaf? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Wanita itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya mendekati wajah Sasuke.  
"Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak Sasuke. Wanita itupun tersentak.  
"Habis kau tidak menjawab! Dasar, kasar sekali kau pada wanita!" Gerutu wanita itu secara frontal. Sasuke mengambil sebuah map dari lemari dekat kursinya.

"Ah!" Sasuke sepertinya kaget saat melihat wanita yg berdiri di depannya.  
"Kenapa?" Tanya wanita itu datar.  
"Kau orang baru? Pantas saja kau belum terbiasa dengan sifatku." Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.  
"Terbiasa dengan sifatnya? Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja!" Keluh wanita itu, dalam hati tentunya.  
"Melihat penampilanmu, sepertinya kau detektif baru disini. Selamat bergabung."  
"Aku detektif swasta, di sini aku hanya membantu temanku Shikamaru yg sedang kesulitan memecahkan suatu kasus, aku bukan karyawan resmi di sini. Yaah, aku beruntung karna tidak perlu setiap hari bertemu denganmu nantinya!" Omelnya. Ya, profesi gadis ini sudah cukup mengambarkan kalau gadis ini adalah gadis pemberani.  
"Kau harusnya merubah sikapmu itu! Kau tidak bisa seenaknya pada rekan-rekan kerjamu!" Wanita itu seakan seorang ustadzah yg sedang berkhotbah pada jama'ahnya. Sasuke hanya terkikik geli.  
" ak-"  
"Baik. Aku ambil berkas ini. Terima kasih!" Ujar wanita itu sambil memeluk berkas itu di depan dadanya. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Aku Karin Uzumaki."

Sasuke mendongak saat mendengar suara itu dari depan pintu ruangannya. Ya, wanita yang tadi. Senyuman kecil tertungging dari bibir Sasuke.  
"Aku Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke"  
Sesaat setelah mendengar nama itu, wanita yang bernama Karin itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan berbelok ke koridor sebelah kiri. Tanpa Karin sadari, Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikannya, sejak ia mengajaknya berkenalan secara sepihak. Ya, tentu Karin tak menyadari. Ia memunggungi Sasuke saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lucu juga.." batin Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi tak hentinya mengetik mulai merasa bosan. Dimundurkannya kursi nya yang ber-roda dari peredaran*?* dan memutarnya sekali lalu melentangkan tangannya keatas. Seperti melakukan pemanasan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu. Tangannya merogoh kantung kemeja putinya, mengambil ipod didalamnya. Sasuke menekan tombol on pada Ipod itu. Tampil sebuah file musik dengan judul 'Samidare' (hujan di musim panas). Hanya ada satu file musik. Penasaran, ia cari sebuah earphone di dalam laci meja kerjanya. Saat menemukannya, ia langsung menancapkannya ke Ipod itu dan memasang ke dua sisi earphone itu ditelinganya, lalu menekan tombol 'play'.

-Musik instrumental yang dimaksud adalah theme song Anime Naruto Shippuden yang berjudul Samidare-

Sasuke terlihat menikmati musik itu. Alunan musiknya mellow seakan menusuk hati, tapi lama kelamaan temponya sedikit cepat, seolah menggambarkan seseorang yang bersedih dan kehilangan cahaya karna hujan lalu perlahan mencoba untuk menemukan kembali titik terang dan menghentikan hujan tak berkesudahan dalam hidupnya. Sasuke medongakkan kepalanya dan bersandar dikursinya, tangannya diangkat keatas untuk menopang lehernya. Ia menatap kosong langit-langit ruangan kerjanya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih berharap akan ada seseorang yang bisa menyinari hidupnya dan kembali seperti dulu.

17:30 waktu setempat  
Tap. Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah bunga yg tadi ia lemparkan. Rasa penasaran membisiknya untuk mengambil bunga itu dan membawanya masuk.

Sasuke mengempaskan tubuhnya ke spring bed Queen Size empuk di kamarnya.  
"Karin.." ucap Sasuke samar-samar. Entah ada angin apa, Sasuke tanpa sadar mengucapkan nama detektif wanita yg baru dikenalnya tadi siang. Apa yang diucapkan oleh mulut tanpa kesadaran adalah refleksi dari apa yang ada dipikiran orang itu pada saat yg bersamaan. Ya, Karin sedang ada dipikiran Sasuke.  
"Hari ini cukup luar biasa, bertemu gadis aneh itu, dan-" Sasuke tersentak, ia meraba permukaan spring bed dengan tangan kanannya mengambil bunga putih itu dan membawanya kehadapan mukanya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat bunga ini.."  
"Sebulan sejak kematian mereka(red:keluarganya) aku rasa aku tidak memiliki fangirl lagi. Lalu ini dari siapa?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.  
"Lagipula fangirl ku tidak pernah mengirimkan bunga seperti ini..kuno sekali..tapi ini jauh lebih baik daripada menelponku puluhan kali dan mengirim sms padaku ratusan kali "-yah bisa dibilang fangirlnya lumayan banyak, entah teman sekantor, teman kuliahnya dulu, ataupun wanita yg ia temui di kereta saat perjalan pulang dari kantor-  
Sejak kematian keluarganya, Sasuke menjadi sangat dingin dan emosional. Ia bahkan dengan kasar menyuruh wanita-wanita itu untuk berhenti mengganggunya. Ia membentak bahkan melemparkan sesuatu didekatnya, membuat wanita manapun yg ada di dekatnya ketakutan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, emosinya perlahan stabil, malah ia seperti tak beremosi sekarang. -vampir dong-

"Ini seperti bunga lily, tapi bentuknya agak berbeda." Ujarnya sambil memandangi bunga itu lagi. Ia membuka handphonenya membrowsing tentang jenis bunga dan ciri-cirinya. Ia temukan dengan cepat, nama bunga yg ada di tangan kirinya itu adalah "Calla".

-Esok Harinya di Kantor-  
"Sasuke senpai, tadi ada kurir yang mengabtarkan bunga ke sini. Katanya ini untukmu." Karin menyodorkan karangan bunga yang sama dengan kemarin, Sasuke segera mengambilanya dari tangan Karin. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya.  
"Kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya ke ruanganku? Apa OB sedang tidak ada?" Tanya Sasuke tak penting.  
"A..anu.. Aku..Aku sekalian saja mau lewat sini! I..ya lewat sini!" Jawab Karin gelagapan. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya.  
"Apa kau sengaja ingin memberikan ini padaku karna kau ingin melihatku? Kau merindukanku?" Goda Sasuke. Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke tidak bercanda seperti ini dengan wanita. Sasuke menyadari Karin memegang sesuatu di tangan kirinya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang.  
"Ja..jangan sembarang bicara! Kau ini menyebalkan! Ini aku bawakan bento! Aku dengar kau makan makanan intsan terus. Kau menyedihkan!" Karin memanyunkan bibirnya lalu meletakkan bento box ke meja Sasuke, ia lekas berbalik dan melangkah cepat.  
"Karin!" Panggilan Sasuke terabaikan oleh ketukan heels yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke tak melihat betapa memerahnya muka dekektif cantik itu. Padahal niat Sasuke hanya ingin berterima kasih dan menanyakan apakah Karin tau kurir dari toko bunga manakah yg mengantarinya bunga putih lebar ini lagi.  
"Sudah lama aku tidak makan bento dan aku tak perlu makan di luar siang ini." Sasuke nyengir.  
Sasuke hanya mengabaikan bunga itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

-  
Sasuke meletakkan bunga Calla yg baru diterimanya hari ini di vas yg sama dengan bunga Calla kemarin. Entah kenapa ada perasaan sayang untuk membuang bunganya itu ke tempat sampah, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berbau bunga. Lagu instrumental di ipod yg ia terima kemarin juga selalu menemani saat-saat sendirinya di rumah.

Hatinya jadi bertanya-tanya apakah tidak ada benda lain seperti kemarin di dalam karangan bunga itu. Pertanyaannya itu ia realisasikan dengan merogoh dan menilik karangan bunga yg ia terima hari ini. Didapatinya secarik kertas putih yg terlipat kecil. Ia segera membuka lipatan kertas itu. Ukurannya hanya sekitar 1/4 kertas A4. Tulisannya kecil-kecil tapi sangat rapih dan indah, ditulis dengan tinta pink, pertanda besar yang menulisnya adalah seorang wanita.

" Hari ini kau terlihat lebih baik. Aku senang melihatnya. Apa ini pengaruh dari bunga dan ipod yang kukirimkan kemarin? Kuharap kau suka mendengarkan musik itu. Maaf aku bertindak seperti pengecut, aku hanya ingin membuatmu perlahan mengerti bahwa selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Walaupun kau menutupinya, aku tau sebenarnya kau terluka. Kalau kau mengizinkan, aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa menghapus lukamu itu. Aku ingin berada di sampingmu, membuat senyummu terukir dari hati, bukan sekedar topeng. Bersemangatlah, aku akan segera menghiasi hidupmu.."  
-S

Sasuke termenung usai membaca surat itu. Didalam hatinya, ia terharu. Rasa penasarannya semakin kuat. Ia belum pernah menerima pesan seperti ini setelah keluarganya meninggal. Yang ada hanya ajakan rekan-rekam kerja pria nya untuk ke bar dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita malam di sana. Atau sms wanita-wanita cantik yg mengajaknya ke mall atau makan di restoran mewah. Sasuke bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Sejak remaja kakaknya mengajarkan hal-hal baik kepada Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, kebahagian adalah dikasihi oleh keluarganya tercinta dan menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Sayang, sumber kebahagaian itu seakan menjadi tumbal untuk profesi yang ia jalani sekarang.

Membaca surat tadi membuat hatinya merasa tenang dan damai. Ia menggenggam kertas itu dan membawanya berbaring di spring bednya.  
"S, siapa kau sebenernya?"

"Kau benar, aku memang sedikit lebih baik. Musik di ipod yang kau berikan itu membuatku tenang, juga wanita aneh itu.." Sasuke terkikik. Entah bagaimana bisa sebatang, bukan dua batang bunga yang entah-dari-siapa itu dan wanita aneh yg baru dua hari ia temui itu bisa membuatnya tersenyum tulus setelah sekian lama. Ia memutar lagu samidare lagi dan mengantarnya sampai ke alam tidur.

-  
Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dengan berat. Matanya memicing karna silau. Cahaya kuning yg menembus jendela kacanya mendominasi kamarnya.  
"Hoaaaaam" Sasuke menggeliat panjang.  
Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dilihatnya cuaca di luar sangat cerah. Ia memutuskan untuk menghirup udara luar di hari liburnya ini.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan sambil mendengarkan musik di ipod dengan earphonenya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung depang hoodie putihnya. Sasuke berjalan sangat santai.  
'BRUKK'  
Sasuke menabrak sesuatu dengan kakinya.

"Aw!" Teriak seorang anak kecil.

Sasuke segera melepas earphonenya dan menjongkok. Ia mengangkat anak perempuan yang jatuh tersungkur itu.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Sasuke.  
Anak itu hanya mengegeleng. Mata malaikatnya berbinar seakan ingin menangis. Ia menitikkan air mata melihat setangkai bunga daisy di tangan kanannya hancur karna jatuh bersama badannya tadi.  
"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru," Sasuke berhenti untuk melihat respon anak kecil itu. Anak itu tersenyum.  
"Darimana kau mendapatkan itu?"  
"Itu.." anak perempuan itu menunjuk ke kiri mereka. Sasuke tidak sadar jika sedari tadi dia berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga.

"Haruno Florist..." bacanya dalam hati.  
"Aku baru tahu ada toko bunga di sini, aku melewati ini tiap hari. Bagaimana tidak, ini jalan dimana aku bolak balik ke stasiun. Mungkin aku terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar." Gumamnya lagi.

Tangan mungil anak itu menggenggam jari telunjuk Sasuke, mengarahkan Sasuke untuk membawanya ke sana. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan titah anak kecil itu.

"Sasuke..?!" Sapa seorang wanita.

-to be continued-  
P.s : dalam part 1 ini belum banyak konflik yang keluar, jadi pasti membosankan kalo di baca xD 


	2. Chapter 2

Cast: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and others  
Genre: Drama, romance, sad life, supernatural  
Rate: T  
Length: 3 shots  
Part: 2  
Author: Adik ipar Itachi a.k.a Febry

Disclaimer:Kemarin salah post minna, jadinya terpisah sama yang chapter 1. Tapi ini udah author re-update, biar nggak kepisah sama chapter 1 nya ya. Yossh~! Lanjutan part. 1 kemarin sudah keluar nih, minna ^_^  
Maafkan part kemarin yg ceritanya terlalu pendek. Wokeh, di part ini mulai banyak SasuSakunya, konfliknya juga sedikit terekspos, tapi maaf penggunaan katanya masih belum perfect seperfect papa Sasuke, Kekeke. Yosh, happy reading~! ^_^

Author's POV

"Haruno Florist..." bacanya dalam hati.  
"Aku baru tahu ada toko bunga di sini, aku melewati ini tiap hari. Bagaimana tidak, ini jalan dimana aku bolak balik ke stasiun. Mungkin aku terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar." Gumamnya lagi.

Tangan mungil anak itu menggenggam jari telunjuk Sasuke, mengarahkan Sasuke untuk membawanya ke sana. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengiyakan titah anak kecil itu.

"Sasuke..?!" Sapa seorang wanita. Suara itu tak asing bagi Sasuke.

"Karin? Kau? Mau kemana sampai bawa koper sebesar itu?" Sasuke memperhatikan Karin dari atas sampai bawah. Tak salah lagi, Karin akan pergi jauh.

"Eh, aku.. ah! Siapa ini? Ini anakmu? Kapan kau menikah? Ternyata kau sudah menikah, dasar payah! Hahaha" racau Karin. Terlihat jelas tawanya itu palsu. Sasuke membungkam, lalu melangkah mendekati Karin. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam mata Karin yg berada hanya berjarak 20cm dari matanya. Ia bahkan melupakan anak kecil yg tadi mengenggam tangannya.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan. Diam. Yang ada hanya diam. Tanpa Sasuke dan Karin sadari, anak perempuan yg dijanjikan Sasuke untuk mengganti bunganya yg rusak tadi beranjak pergi dan masuk ke toko bunga itu sendirian.

"Aku akan pergi, Sasuke." Ucap Karin. Ucapan yang membuat jantung Sasuke sukses berdegup kencang.

Karin menarik kopernya dan melangkahkan akinya ke sisi Sasuke, berusaha melewatinya.

"Tunggu!" Sasuke mengenggam pergelangan tangan Karin dengan sangat kuat saat tubuhnya dan Karin berpaspasan.

"Sasuke, lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan." Sasuke menguatkan cengkaramannya dan memaksa Karin berada di hadapannya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Meskipun aku baru mengenalmu, tapi-"

Pipi Karin memerah.

"Tapi...apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya datang lalu pergi begitu saja! Kau tidak bisa!" Ucap Sasuke lantang. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sasuke memohon kepada seorang wanita sampai seperti ini. Karin hanya tertunduk. Ia tak ingin pria di hadapannya itu melihat betapa senangnya ia mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari mulut laki-laki yg ia cintai entah sejak kapan itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, tapi aku harus pergi. " ucap Karin lirih.  
Tangan Sasuke melemas, membuat cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Karin terlepas.

"Aku akan kembali ke Amerika. Di sanalah aku biasa bekerja." Tambah Karin. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dompetnya dan menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.  
'Kartu Identitas Agen FBI'. Sasuke tak kaget melihatnya.

"Masih ada sedikit hal yg harus aku lakukan di sana. Tapi, jika semuanya selesai, bolehkan aku kembali lagi ke sini. Agar kita berdua bisa lebih dekat.."  
Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Karin menepuk pundak kiri Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu nomor handphone, aku percaya kau akan menungguku. Benar kan, senpai?" Karin terlihat seperti sedang menggoda Sasuke, namun ucapan itu tulus dari dalam hatinya.

"Ya..aku selalu di sini." Senyum Sasuke terkesan terpaksa.

Rasanya Karin ingin sekali meloncat kegirangan. Perutnya seperti terisi ribuan kupu-kupu yg siap meledak. Tapi ia berusaha menahan diri, berakhir dengan linangan air mata yg masih tertahan di ujung matanya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang atau aku akan ketinggalan pesawat."

"Biar aku antar,"

Karin menggeleng, menolak tawaran Sasuke.

"Kau lupa aku ini seorang anggota FBI?"

"Heh. Siapa juga yg mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya-"

Karin melangkah melewati Sasuke tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia tak ingin Sasuke melihat wajahnya yg dibanjiri air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Perasaan bahagia, terharu, dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Bahagia karna ia tau akan perasaan Sasuke. Sedih, sedih karna ia tau semua ini pada saat akan berpisah dengan Sasuke. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, tak ingin Sasuke menyusulnya dan melihat wajahnya yg sudah dibanjiri air mata itu.

Sementara Sasuke hanya terpaku berdiri di trotoar tanpa memperdulikan apapun disekitarnya kecuali wanita berambut merah yg berjalan semakin menjauh. Ia tetap menatapnya, sampai bayangannya hilang bersama sebuah taxi.

"Karin..."

* * *

Sasuke melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong. Diabaikannnya rasa lapar dalam perutnya. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanya 'kasur'.

Saat di depan gerbang, Sasuke melihat ada karangan bunga itu lagi di depan pintu rumahnya, kali ini tak hanya bunga, namun juga ada bingkisan kotak yg dibungkus dengan kain putih.  
"S lagi.."  
Sasuke membawa kedua benda itu masuk.

Sasuke meletakkan bunga itu ke vas yg sama dengan dua batang Calla sebelumnya. Seperti yg Sasuke kira, kali ini ada surat lagi. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa hijau di ruang tamunya. Ia membawa surat dan bingkisan itu juga. Sasuke lebih tertarik pada bingkisan itu, ia tak penasaran lagi dengan suratnya.

"Dango." Kata Sasuke saat membuka bingkisan yg ternyata sebuah meal box berisi kue kesukaannya dulu, Dango.  
"Kebetulan aku lapar," Sasuke langsung mengambil secubit kue yg ia dapat dari pengirim bunga itu tanpa takut ada racun atau tidak.  
"Surat lagi..surat lagi.." umpat Sasuke sambil memain-mainkan lipatan kecil surat itu dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya.

'Ting tong'  
Bel rumahnya berbunyi. Sasuke meletakkan surat itu ke atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Shikamaru?"

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja."

Kedua polisi itu masuk, menuju ruang tamu.

"Whoa~ aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu mempunyai rumah serapih ini." Ujar Shikamaru terheran-heran mengamati sudut demi sudut rumah Sasuke Uchiha yg nyaris tanpa debu itu. Tak ada jawaban apa-apa dari Sasuke. Shikamaru lalu mendekati Sasuke yg sudah duluan duduk di sofanya.

"Wah, ada kue dango!" Shikamaru langsung mengambil satu tusuk kue dango tanpa izin Sasuke. Sasuke mengabaikannya dengan menyalakan TV dan memilih sembarang channel.

"Sebenarnya dia menganggapku tidak sih?" Umpat Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Oi, Sasuke. Kau sudah tau belum Karin pergi?" Sasuke langsung menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru itu.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Eeeh? Kenapa kau malah balik nanya?"  
Suasana hening beberapa saat.

"Sasuke?"

"Shikamaru, tadi aku bertemu Karin." aku Sasuke. Shikamaru menghentikan kunyahannya.  
"Dia mengatakan semuanya padaku. Aku bisa mengerti kenapa dia pergi. Tapi.."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa kehilangan." aku Sasuke, lagi.

"Sasuke, apa kau punya perasaan pada Karin?" Tanya Shikamaru, kali ini dia serius.

"Tidak tahu. Aku-"

"Karin menyukaimu sejak pertama bertemu denganmu, Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru. Sasuke ternganga menatap Shikamaru yg baru saja mengatakan sesuatu.

"Karin selalu menanyakan keadaanmu, latar belakangmu, makanan kesukaanmu pada semua orang di kantor. Yah, bisa dibilang akulah yg paling sering ia interogasi."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Sebenarnya dia sudah seminggu yang lalu berada di Jepang. Dia seenaknya membuka data di laptopku, sejak saat itu dia sering menanyakan tentangmu."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap kosong ke TV. Pikirannya bukan pada tayangan di TV itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat jelas raut muka penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Tak perlu menyesali apa-apa, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebenarnya kalian berdua bisa dengan mudah bersatu, waktunya saja yg tidak tepat. Aku tau kau sudah bosan hidup seperti ini kan? Kau membutuhkan perhatian, kau butuh kasih sayang seorang wanita, Sasuke."  
Sasuke menela'ah kata demi kata yg keluar dari mulut Shikamaru, dan semua kata-kata itu benar adanya.

"Kau harus bersabar sedikit, dia akan kembali ke sini untukmu, hanya untukmu." Tambah Shikamaru.

"Melihat wajahmu saat aku membicarakan Karin saja sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kau membalas perasaan Karin. Aku benar kan?" tebak Shikamaru

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Niatku ke sini memang ingin membicarakan ini. Kau tidak bisa hidup sendirian selamanya. Selain itu tidak ada salahnya jika aku mempersatukan kalian, Karin temanku sejak kecil, dan kau rekan kerjaku sejak 2 tahun lalu. Jadi-" Shikamaru terhenti melihat kertas diataS meja.

"Apa ini? Surat?"  
Shikamaru membuka lipatan surat itu lalu membacanya.

"Ohayo, Sasuke ^^. Apa kau tidur dengan baik semalam? Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Aku selalu berdo'a. Sasuke, aku takut kau akan marah karna aku mengirimimu bunga itu terus, tapi tak ada yg bisa kulakukan selain itu sekarang. Aku membuatkanmu dango, aku harap kau suka. Habiskan ya~ ^-^. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menunggu dan berharap waktu itu akan tiba. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yg bisa membuatmu tersenyum. -S-" Shikamaru membaca surat itu sampai habis. Sasuke mendengarkannya.

"Sasuke, jangan-jangan ini dari Karin?"

"Tidak, inisialnya S, bukan K"

"Astaga Sasuke! Kau ini seorang Crime Investigator, masa kau tidak tau hal seperti ini?"  
Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"S bisa saja singkatan dari 'secret admirer' kan?"

"Ah!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Karin sampai sejauh ini. Aku rasa dia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu. Jangan kau sia-siakan kalau dia kembali. Itu saja saranku."

"Ya.. aku mengerti, Shikamaru."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang sekarang."

* * *

Sasuke kembali menjalankan rutinitasnya seperti biasa, kerja. Langkahnya lesu, penampilannya sedikit semerawutan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan kejadian pagi kemarin.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko bunga dimana ia dan Karin berpisah.

"Astaga, anak itu!" Sasuke menepuk kepalanya, ia baru mengingat anak kecil yg ia tabrak kemarin saat melihat toko bunga itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi toko itu untuk menanyakan anak kecil kemarin.

Saat memasuki toko, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih sedang menata bunga-bunga yg terpajang di toko itu. Gadis itu terlalu asyik mendengarkan musik dengan earphonenya hingga ia tak tau ada yg datang ke toko. Sasuke belum mengucapkan apa-apa, ia hanya menikmati pandangannya pada gadis itu. Gadis berambut soft pink yg sangat ceria. Rambutnya dikuncir tinggi ke atas, memakai dress merah diatas lutut dan celemek putih.

"Cantik.." batin Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati gadis itu.

"Permisi, Nona?"  
Gadis itu menoleh. Matanya membelalak saat melihat Sasuke.

"Maaf, Nona? Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke heran karna gadis itu melihatnya seperti melihat hantu.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa! Maaf, ada yg bisa ku bantu?" Sakura menggaruk belakang telinganya yg tidak gatal.

"Apa kau mengenal anak kecil yg membeli bunga daisy kemarin? Umm dia berambut hitam, kira-kira usianya 4 tahun." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah. Mirai. Dia keponakanku, rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini. Ada apa?"

"Aku kemarin membuatnya terjatuh hingga merusak bunga yg ia bawa, karna ada sesuatu aku jadi meninggalkannya begitu saja," raut muka Sasuke tampak menyesal.  
Gadis di depannya tersenyum.

"Dia memang kembali lagi ke sini kemarin, meminta bunga daisy kesukaannya lagi. Habis itu dia aku antar pulang. Sudahlah, dia tidak apa-apa kok." Jelas gadis bermata hijau ruby itu.

"Hah..syukurlah kalau begitu. Ku kira rumahnya jauh dari sini." Kata Sasuke.

"Sakuraa~~!" Panggil seorang wanita dari atas sana.

"Jadi namanya Sakura." Batin Sasuke.

"Ada apa bu?! Aku sedang melayani orang?!" Teriak gadis yg ternyata bernama Sakura itu. Tak ada suara lagi dari lantai atas sana.

"Hehe, maaf ya." Ucap Sakura

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Sasuke," Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya ke Sakura. Pipi gadis itu memerah, lalu menyambut jabatan tangan pria di depannya.

"Aku Sakura.."

Sasuke melepaskan jabatan tangannya lalu melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya.  
"Aku buru-buru, aku permisi ya? Terima kasih." Ujar Sasuke.

Ia bergegas keluar toko, belum jauh dirinya keluar toko, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tunggu!" Panggil Sakura. Sasuke hanya menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Bisakah kau kembali ke sini sore nanti?" Pinta Sakura dengan mata penuh harap. Sasuke memasang muka penuh tanya, tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan seperti biasa dari stasiun untuk kembali kerumah, langit tampak terlalu gelap untuk langit jam 5 sore. Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, takut akan turun hujan tiba-tiba.

'JDARRR' petir bergemuruh lantang di atas langit. Yang dikhawatirkan Sasuke terjadi, hujan turun cukup deras.

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas jinjingnya.

"Benar juga!" Seru Sasuke saat berhenti di depan toko bunga Haruno. Toko itu sudah tutup. Sasuke tampak sedikit ragu akan langkahnya, namun ia tetap menuju toko itu.

Sasuke memencet bell toko itu.

'Ting tong'

Seseorang membuka pintu kaca yg ditutupi gorden dari dalam sana.

"Sasuke kun!?" Seru Sakura riang.

"Kun?" Batin Sasuke.

"Ayo masuk, di luar hujan!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya menuju lantai atas. Sasuke bingung dengan tingkah Sakura ini, tapi ia tidak mampu menepis tangan gadis itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan ladanya sedikit saja, sayang!" Protes wanita paruh baya bermata sama dengan Sakura.

"Hmm tapi itu kurang pedas sayang!" jawab seorang pria paruh baya berambut pink pucat"Kurang pedas apanya? Kau sampai buang air 10 kali tadi kau bilang kurang pedas Huh?!"

"Sayang," ucap pria berambut pink itu seraya mendelik ke depan mereka. Dua orang berdiri diatas tangga.

"Ayah! Ibu! Sudah ributnya?" Tanya Sakura. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya.

Wanita yg merupakan Ibu Sakura itu melihat tangan Sakura yg menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sakura menggandeng Sasuke mendekati mereka. Ia mempersilahkannya duduk di depan Ayah dan Ibunya. Sasuke tampak canggung, sangat canggung.

"Ini temanku, Sasuke."

"Yoroshiku, Paman, Bibi." Salam Sasuke kaku.

"Kami orang tua Sakura. ^^" jawab mereka kompak.

"Aku Mebuki,"

"Aku Kizashi," kata mereka bergantian

"Kau sedikit basah, Sasuke kun. Aku ambilkan handuk dulu ya!" Sakura berdiri dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke memasang ekspresi 'kenapa-kau-tinggalkan-aku-sendirian-disini?'

"Kau tampan sekali, nak!" Puji Ayah Sakura sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding.

"Kau mau minum apa? Hujan-hujan seperti ini pasti kau mau yg hangat-hangat kan? Kau mau minum apa? Teh hijau? Teh merah? Teh oolong? Matcha latte? Susu putih? Susu coklat? Kopi? Atau-"

"Sayang, kau tidak memberinya kesempatan menjawab." Timpal Kizashi

"Ahahaha.. jadi kau mau apa, tampan?" Tanya Mebuki. Kizashi manyun mendengar itu.

"T..teh hijau saja, Bi"

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sebentar ya?" Ujar Mebuki ramah. Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Sakura kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, lap badanmu." Ujar Sakura seraya menyodorkan handuk ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya.

"Sakura, ternyata seleramu sama dengan Ibumu ya?" Kata Kizashi.

"Maksud ayah?"

"Coba kau lihat si Sasuke ini, dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Ayah waktu masih muda. Pantas saja ibumu tergila-gila," Kata Kizashi PeDe. Sakura salting, pipinya merona.

"Siapa yg kau bilang tergila-gila padamu tadi?" Tanya seorang wanita dari arah dapur sambil membawa secangkir teh dengan sebuah nampan.

"Ehehe sayang," Kizashi cengar-cengir tidak jelas.

"Ini. Minumlah," Mebuki meletakkan cangkir di atas meja untuk Sasuke.

"Ikut aku!" Mebuki menggeret Kizashi.

"Mau ngapain? Ini masih sore sayang!"

"Diam!"

Mereka berdua berbelok ke sebuah kamar. Sakura hanya tersenyum malu melihat tingkah Ayah dan Ibunya. Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yg aneh. Cuaca dingin, tapi hatinya merasa hangat. Apa karna dia berada di sini?

"Ehehe, Sasuke kun. Maklumi saja, Ayah dan Ibuku emang begitu. Ayo diminum." Ujar Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk, lalu meneguk teh yg ditawarkan padanya.

Sasuke terlihat seperti ingin muntah, tapi ia tetap memaksakan meneguknya.

"Kenapa, Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Pasti Ibu lupa memasukkan gula! Pahit ya? Astaga Ibu. Biar aku ambilkan,"

"Tidak tidak. Tidak apa, sungguh." Cegah Sasuke

"Kau suka teh pahit?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka teh pahit."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mau kuambilkan gula?"

"Melihatmu saja cukup!" Kata Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia segenit itu sekarang. Wajah Sakura sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan udang rebus, merah.

"Sakura, ada apa kau mengajakku ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Umm..aku..aku ingin berteman denganmu. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Maksudku, kau baru mengenalku beberapa jam yg lalu bukan?"  
Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Uuumm, waktu kau menanyakan Mirai dan mengkhawatirkannya, aku tahu kau orang baik. Aku jadi ingin berteman denganmu!" Jawab Sakura.

"Begitu.." jawab Sasuke datar

Sakura melihat ke jendela.

"Sasuke kun, sepertinya hujan makin deras, tidak apa-apakan kau di sini sampai hujan reda?"

"Aku malah berterima kasih jika dibolehkan berteduh di sini sebelum hujan reda."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Mereka lalu diam. Mereka berdua tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Sasuke kun, ayo ikut aku!" Ajak Sakura.

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya berlari, lagi. Mereka menaiki tangga.

"Ini tempat favoritku, Sasuke kun!" Kata Sakura saat mereka sampai di rooftop, bagian paling atas rumah Sakura. Mereka bisa melihat titik-titik hujan yg jatuh dari langit secara langsung. Mereka di bawah kanopi yg cukup lebar jadi tidak akan basah. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak aneh mendapati tingkah keluarga yg baru dikenalnya ini. Ia cukup tidak enakan diperlakukan seramah ini dengan orang yg baru dikenal, tapi mereka semua hangat. Terlebih gadis di sampingnya ini, Sasuke memperhatikan wajahnya dari samping. Entah kenapa aliran darahnya berdesir saat melihatnya.

"Eh? Ada apa, Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura kaget ketika mendapati Sasuke yg tengah memperhatikannya.  
Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Ah..ahaha. Belum, aku belum mempunyai kekasih atau pacar atau semacamnya." Jawab Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Mana mungkin. Gadis secantik kau pasti memiliki kekasih. Aku banyak mengenal gadis yg bahkan tidak secantik dirimu, mereka setidaknya memiliki 2-3 pria untuk diajak berkencan."

Sakura blushing ketika mendengar kata "cantik".

"Ha..haha. Sebenarnya, walaupun aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan aku sedang menunggu seseorang itu." Cerita Sakura. Wajahnya tak menatap Sasuke yg berdiri di sebelahnya, melainkan kelangit yg masih menitikan airnya. Sasuke diam.

"Sasuke kun, bagaimana dengan dirimu?"  
Tanya Sakura

"Aku.. Aku juga mungkin sedang menunggu seseorang." Jawab Sasuke

"S...Siapa orang itu?"

"Seseorang yg selalu mengirimiku bung-"

"Sakura! Sasuke! Sedang apa kalian disana?!" Teriak seorang wanita dari bawah sana

"Ibu mengganggu saja." Batin Sakura

"Kenapa memangnya, Bu?" Jawab Sakura di tempat

"Kalian berdua kemarilah, bantu Ibu menyiapkan makan malam, yaaa!?" Teriak Ibu Sakura

"Iya! Kami akan kesana!"

"Sasuke kun, kau mau kan makan malam bersama kami malam ini?"

"Makan malam? Tapi, aku-"

"Tidak usah canggung, kita sudah bukan orang asing lagi bagi satu sama lain, kita kan teman?"

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke dan Sakura membantu Ny. Haruno memasak di dapur. Sementara Tn. Kizashi menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

Sakura mengajari Sasuke cara mengiris bawang, membuat Sasuke yg tak terbiasa masak itu menangis saat mengirisnya, Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya.

Mereka makan malam bersama, tertawa bersama, bahkan mereka bermain kartu 'uno' bersama. Gelak tawa mereka berempat mengalahkan gemuruh petir. Sasuke merasakan kehangatan yg telah lama hilang dalam hidupnya, kehangatan dalam sebuah keluarga. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke gadis berambut pink yg duduk di sebelahnya. Ada apa?

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08:30 malam. Hujan pun tak turun lagu. Sasuke berpamitan pulang pada Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno. Sakura mengantarnya sampai ke depan.

"Sasuke kun, kalau kau punya waktu luang, kau boleh datang ke sini kapan saja kau mau." Kata Sakura

"Sakura, terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke sebelum meninggalkan toko bunga yg juga merupakan rumah Sakura.

* * *

"Haaaah~" Sasuke merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur setelah mandi air hangat. Hari yg melelahkan namun menyenangkan bagi Sasuke. Ia berterima kasih pada hujan sore itu yg secara tidak langsung mempertemukannya pada keluarga Haruno.

Wajah Sakura yg tersenyum manis selalu terbayang dipikirannya. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke masih bertanya-tanya kenapa gadia itu sungguh baik pada orang yg baru saja dikenalnya.

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di laci mejanya, ipod. Ia mendengarkan musik instrumental yg dikirim oleh pengirim bunga itu.

Mendengarkan musik instrumen 'samidare' ternyata membawa pikirannya beralih ke seseorang yg lain. Ia pertama kali mendengarkan samidare ini saat bertemu seseorang yg cukup spesial untuknya, tak heran jika Sasuke mengingatnya saat mendengarkan ini.

"Karin, sedang apa kau di sana?" Gumamnya.

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengambil salah satu bunga yg ia pajang di ruang tamu dan membawanya ke kamar. Tak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke tertidur dengan earphone yg masih menancap di telinganya dan setangkai bunga calla yg tergeletak di atas bantal kepalanya.

Sasuke's POV

"Dimana aku?!"  
"Tempat apa ini?!"

Aku dimana? Tempat apa ini? Aku hanya melihat cahaya putih. Semuanya putih. Aku seperti mengambang di udara, tapi kakiku menginjak tanah. Aku sendirian di tempat seluas ini. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku sudah mati?

Keringat dingin mengucur ditubuhku saat aku berlari ke segala arah namun tak ku temukan apa-apa. Apakah aku akan bertemu mereka?

"Ayah! Ibu! Kakak!" Aku berteriak memanggil mereka namun tak kutemukan apa-apa.

 _"Sasuke, apakah kau percaya pada keajaibanku?"_

Aku kaget sampai tersungkur karna tiba-tiba mendengar suara wanita yg bertanya padaku.

"Si.. siapa kau?"

 _"Aku bunga itu."_

"Bunga itu?"

"Calla!" Ya. Hanya Calla lah bunga yg beberapa hari terakhir ini aku dapatkan.

 _"Benar."_

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kuhadapi saat ini. Sebuah bunga bisa berbicara?

 _"Aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku punya waktu 24 jam. Waktu itu bisa kau gunakan untuk mengembalikan kejadian yg tidak kau inginkan seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Dengan kata lain, kau bisa merubah takdirmu."_

"Bicara apa kau?! Cepat kembalikan aku!"

 _"Suatu saat kau pasti membutuhkanku. Jangan buang aku."_

"Aku tidak ingin lari dari takdir, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan betatapun pahitnya itu! Jangan berbicara omong kosong!"

 _"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi suatu saat jika kau menginginkanku, aku akan ada, selama kau tak membuangku."_

"Berhentilah berbica-"

 _"Kau hanya perlu membawaku ke alam tidur seperti sekarang. Dan kau punya waktu 24 jam yg bisa kau gunakan untuk pergi ke ruang waktu sesuka hatimu, merubah keadaan yg sudah terjadi yg tidak kau harapkan terjadi."_

Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yg suara tanpa rupa ini bicarakan.

 _"Sampai jumpa."_ Ucap suara itu. Cahaya putih disekelilingku seperti terhisap, aku melihat setitik cahaya di depanku, aku berlari menuju ke sana.

"Hah..hah..hh.." nafasku terengah-engah. Aku melihat kamarku. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Kulihat jam di dinding kamarku, jam 02:00 malam.

Aku duduk dan mengangkat badanku dan bersandar di kepala spring bedku. Kulihat bunga Calla di atas bantalku.

"Apa bunga ini benar-benar?"  
"Ah tidak! Ini hanyalah mimpi. Hanya mimpi." Batinku

Tiba-tiba aku mengingat Karin, wanita yg ku kira adalah pengirim bunga ini. Hatiku mulai terasa tidak enak saat aku juga mengingat gadis yg baru ku kenal tadi, Sakura Haruno.

Aku merasa tenang dan bahagia saat bersamanya sejak sore hingga malam tadi, membuatku ingin sering-sering menemuinya lagi. Di lain sisi, aku juga menunggu Karin kembali. Waktu aku melepas Karin pergi, aku merasakan sakit. Entah perasaan apa itu. Selain itu, Karin juga sudah menunjukkan perasaannya yg begitu dalam padaku melalui bunga ini. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Aku juga sudah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan menunggunya di sini. Aku tidak ingin mengingkarinya.

Karin, kumohon cepatlah kembali. Jika kau berlama-lama tak di sini, yang aku takutkan adalah...

Yang kutakutkan adalah... Aku akan jatuh cinta pada... Sakura.

Author's POV

Sebulan telah berlalu. Sasuke perlahan menjadi seorang yg periang. Tak jarang Sasuke bercengkrama dengan teman sekantornya. Ya, semua berkat keluarga Haruno. Hampir setiap sore sepulang kerja Sasuke mengunjungi mereka. Sasuke sudah tak canggung lagi. Ia dan Sakura sering bercerita tentang apapun di rooftop sambil memandangi awan. Ia juga sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura, termasuk tentang kematian keluarganya sekaligus dalam satu hari. Tak jarang pula mereka menceritakan lelucon tak penting.

Mereka bertukar nomor handphone. Sakura selalu membangunkannya tidur via voicemail, mengingatinya untuk tidak makan mie instan, mengucapkan selamat tidur dan selalu mengingatkannya agar jangan bermurung lagi.

Sasuke sudah sering disindir halus oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno agar segera menyatakan cinta pada Sakura dan menjalin kasih bersamanya. Namun ada satu hal yg membuat ia menundanya.

Saat melihat 3 tangkai bunga Calla yg telah layu, hati Sasuke terenyuh. Ia tak bisa melupakan begitu saja seseorang yg pernah hadir dalam hidupnya, terlebih ia sudah berjanji akan menunggunya di sini.

Sasuke memandangi bunga yg terpajang di vas oval bening di ruang tamunya.

"Karin, kenapa kau tak mau aku hubungi?"  
Sasuke seperti orang gila yg sedang berbicara pada beberapa tangkai bunga.

Seminggu sejak Karin pergi, Sasuke sudah meminta nomor handphone atau akun skype milik Karin pada Shikamaru, namun Shikamaru tidak memberinya dengan alasan Karin yg melarangnya.

"Aku, aku sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik dan juga baik. Aku pernah berfikir untuk sedikit menjauh darinya untuk menjaga jarak, tapi aku tak bisa." Tutur Sasuke pada bunga itu

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Saat ia membukanya, air bening langsung mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

Setiap berada di dekat Sakura, Sasuke selalu mempunyai hasrat untuk memilikinya, namun saat ia pulang ke rumah dan melihat bunga putih itu, mendengarkan samidare, dan membaca ulang surat-surat itu, hatinya menjadi ragu.

Sasuke sangat yakin Karin lah pengirim bunga itu. Sejak Karin pergi, tak ada lagi bunga Calla yg diterimanya. Tak mungkin Sasuke tega mengingkari janjinya pada Karin, di sisi lain ia juga tak mampu menjauh dari gadis bernama Sakura.

"Kenapa aku menjadi lelaki cengeng seperti ini?" Sasuke mengusap air matanya. Sasuke bergegas mandi untuk menjemput Sakura. Mereka janjian pergi ke taman bermain di hari libur nasional ini.

'Drrt..drrtt..drrrt'

Handphone di saku celananya bergetar.

'Sakura's calling'

"Ohayou, Sakura," sapa Sasuke.

 _"Sasuke, ini Bibi. Tolong ke sini, Sakura sakit, ia ingin kau jenguk!"_ Kata Mebuki dari seberang sana, suaranya serak seperti habis menangis.

"Sakura...sakit...?!" Degup jantung Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat

 _"Ya, cepatlah Sasuke,"_

"Baik, tunggu aku, aku segera ke sana!"

-peep-

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Dia berlari ke kamar mengambil jaket dan helm. Sasuke mengeluarkan motor sportnya yg jarang ia pakai dari gudang. Sasuke tancap gas dan bermotor dengan kecepatan 90 km/jam, padahal rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari rumah Sakura. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke khawatir bukan kepalang, pikirannya sudah kalang kabut. Dia tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: OOC, EYD yang belum disempurnakan*?, typo, gaje, dll.

P.S: Sumimase minna-san~! Sumimase, Sumimase, Sumimase *bowing 3x*

Sebelumnya author bilang ini akan tamat dalam 3 chapter, tapi karna author mau banyakin SasuSaku momennya (by readers' request), jadi panjangin ceritanya. Author pikir ini bisa 10.000 kata kalo ditamatin dalam chapter 3 ini, jadi author tambah 1 chapter lagi, jadi total 4 chapter baru tamat. Maafkan kelabilan author ini ya :"(

Sasuke mematikan mesin motornya dan belari ke depan pintu toko itu. 'Tokonya tutup?' Batin Sasuke. Ia memencet bell toko beberapa kali hingga ia bisa mendengar hentakan kaki yang berlari dari dalam.

"Sasuke, ayo!" ajak Mebuki. Sasuke mengangguk. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju lantai atas, tepatnya ke kamar Sakura. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura tanpa mengetuknya sekalipun.

"Otanjubi omadetou, Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura dan Kizashi serentak. Sakura memegang kue tart bulat berlapis krim putih dengan topping strawberry menggunakan sebuah nampan, di tengah permukaannya tertancap lilin angka '23'. Sakura dan Kizashi memakai topi kerucut. Kamar Sakura pun didekorasi habis-habisan agar sesuai dengan tema acara mereka -pesta ulang tahun-.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ada rasa ingin marah karna dia merasa telah dipermainkan mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, Sasuke berpikiran macam-macam tentang Sakura. Karna takut terjadi apa-apa, ia pun melajukan motornya dengan sangat cepat yang membuat motornya berkali-kali hampir menabrak pengendara lain. Namun melihat apa yang telah mereka semua siapkan untuknya, di hari ulang tahunnya ini, semua hasrat ingin marah itu sirna. Ia sebenarnya tak lupa jika hari ini dia berulang tahun, hanya saja sejak kematian keluarganya, bagi Sasuke hari ulang tahun tidaklah berbeda dengan hari-hari biasa.

"Paman, Bibi, dan Sakura, Arigatou.." ucap Sasuke terharu

"Yosh~! Sasuke, Semoga kau diberkati, diberi kebahagiaan, diberi kesahatan, dan.. dan.. apa ya?" Ucap Kizashi

"Semoga panjang umur~!" tambah Mebuki yang telah berdiri di samping Sakura, suaranya sama sekali tidak serak. Bisa ditebak suara di telpon tadi dibuat-buat.

"Paman, Bibi... Arigatou" ucap Sasuke lalu membungkukkan badannya di depan mereka bertiga.

"Sasuke-kun, kau ingatkan beberapa minggu yang lalu kita membicarakan tanggal lahir kita? Jadi jangan tanya lagi ya kenapa aku melakukan ini," kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. Sakura menyodorkan kue tart ke Sasuke. "Ayo, tiup lilinya!" perintah Sakura. Sasuke mengiyakan, tapi tangan Mebuki dan Kizashi tiba-tiba menghalangi wajah Sasuke yang mendekati kue itu.

"Matteee ~!" Teriak mereka berdua serentak

"Ada apa? Ayah, Ibu?" tanya Sakura

"Kau dan Sasuke kan belum mengucapkan birthday wishes. Ayo lakukan! Kau dulu, Sakura!" perintah Mebuki

"Ah, do'a ku untuk Sasuke-kun sama saja dengan do'a Ibu dan Ayah tadi." Ujar Sakura.

"Apa tidak ada do'a yang lain? Kau bilang kau—Aw! Sakura! Itaaiiii~" erang Kizashi yang omonganya terhenti karna injakan kaki Sakura di kakinya.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang memang senang menunda-nunda ya.." timpal Mebuki. Sakura spontan menoleh pada Ibunya. "Ibu! Menunda-nunda apanya?" tanya Sakura pura-pura polos. Mebuki hanya mencibiri putri satu-satunya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sudahlah jangan dengarkan mereka, ayo ucapkan do'amu, dalam hati saja ya! Khusus untuk yang berulang tahun, do'a nya hanya diucapkan dalam hati. Benarkan, Ayah, Ibu?" ujar Sakura. "Hn." Kizashi dan Mebuki mengangguk.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya lalu memejamkan mata _. 'Kami-sama, selama ini aku sangat angkuh. Sejak kematian mereka, aku bertindak seperti aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi di dunia ini, namun dalam beberapa waktu ini ada seseorang-tidak, beberapa orang yang menyadarkanku bahwa aku masih butuh kasih sayang antara sesama manusia. Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang aku sayangi, yang akan mendampingi hidupku nanti. Kumohon, tunjukkanlah siapa'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke membuka matanya kembali.

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun, ayo tiup lilinnya!" ujar Sakura bersemangat

'phhhh' Sasuke meniup lilinnya.

"Nah, saatnya kita makan-makaan~!" teriak Kizashi

"Di dapur sudah tersaji berbagai makanan lezat untukmu, Sasuke. Yang membuatnya Sakura loh," tutur Mebuki. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

Mereka makan bersama. Sasuke benar-benar tak canggung lagi terhadap mereka. Ya, bukankah tidak sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan orang-orang yang sangat friendly seperti mereka (red: Sakura, Mebuki, Kizashi) ?

Mebuki dan Kizashi tak menyadari , tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Sakura sedari tadi memperhatikan Sasuke yang seperti sangat terpaksa mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa? Apa... Makanannya tidak enak ya?" tanya Sakura

"Ah, ini enak sekali Sakura, jujur. Hanya saja di rumah tadi aku sudah makan, jadi aku sudah lumayan kenyang waktu ke sini.." alibi Sasuke. Kepalanya digaruk-garuk meski tak gatal. Mebuki dan Kizashi saling melempar pandangan. Sasuke kembali pada makanannya dan mengabaikan Sakura yang masih memasang air muka penuh tanya.

Sasuke jujur soal makanannya yang memang enak, tapi dia bohong kalau dia sudah kenyang. Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah pada keluarga ini, terutama Sakura. Sasuke tidak bodoh _-ia hanya berpura-pura bodoh_. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapnya, karna itu ia merasa sudah membodohi Sakura dan orang tuanya, meski sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa Sakura begitu menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya sejak awal.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, kita masih akan menunjungi taman bermainkan hari ini?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela makannya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke

"Hey, sebelum pergi, apa kalian tega meniggalkan kami yang sudah tua ini menahan sakit pinggang saat mencuci ini semua?" sindir Mebuki.

"Tenang saja, Bi. Aku dan Sakura yang akan mencucinya, benar kan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura menangguk. _(bisa bayangin kan SasuSaku mencuci piring bersama layaknya suami istri..hmmm... so sweet bukan :'D)_

* * *

Musim gugur malam itu menghembuskan angin yang sangat dingin. Jika saja tidak berpakaian yang cukup tebal, mungkin udara dinginnya mampu menembus masuk ke pori-pori kulit sampai ke tulang. Bahkan saking dinginnya, saat berbicara di luar ruangan, orang bisa mengepulkan asap dari mulut layaknya musim dingin. Mungkin karna hari itu sudah hujan sejak pagi dan baru berhenti senja harinya, jadi hawa dingin hari itu begitu terasa, ditambah saat itu memang musim gugur.

Di depan sebuah kedai ramen sederhana, tampak seorang gadis bersurai pink model bob berdiri sendirian. Ia bermantel merah dengan kerah bulu-bulu putih yang melingkari leher jenjangnya. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan tangannya sendiri.

"Nona, apa kau tidak duduk di dalam saja? Diluar sangat dingin," Pemilik kedai ramen menawarkan gadis itu untuk menunggu di dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa Paman, aku sedang menunggu temanku." Jawab gadis itu. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Sasuke mengajaknya makan di kedai ramen 'Ichiraku' yang berjarak sekitar 200 m dari rumahnya. Sasuke dan kakaknya dulu sering makan ramen di sini. Sasuke ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya. Siap tidak siap, Sasuke harus siap mengatakannya, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki.

"Sakura!" panggil seorang laki-laki bermantel hitam dari sisi kiri.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura seraya melambai-lambaikan tanganya ke arah Sasuke yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hosh..hosh" Sasuke bernafas terengah - engah setelah berlari dari rumahnya sampai ke kedai ini.

'BRUKK'

"Sasuke-kun! kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke menjatuhkan lututnya ke tanah.

"Hehe..hh..tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku..hosh.. Sakurahh... sepulang kerja tadi.. aku ketiduran...hh" Ucap Sasuke dengan nafas tak beraturan. Ya, Sasuke memang terlambat satu jam dari waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Sakura membantunya berdiri. "Tarik nafas dulu, Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura. Sakura memapah Sasuke masuk.

'slrrrp'

"Ah~ hangatnya~~" ujar Sakura seletah menenggak habis secangkir teh hijau dan menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen. Ia mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. Sakura langsung bersemu merah ketika menyadari Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Nanda yo, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau manis sekali memakai mantel ini," puji Sasuke seraya menopangkan dagunya agar bisa memperhatikan wajah gadis di sebelahnya lebih dekat. "Hentikan, bakayaro!" pekik Sakura. Gadis itu bisa mati jika lelaki bermata tajam itu terus-terusan memandanginya. Sasuke terkekeh dan menghentikan aksinya. Bulan demi bulan telah mereka lewati bersama, tak heran jika sekarang mereka sangat intim. Sakuralah yang merubah Sasuke menjadi periang seperti ini.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun, apa yang ingin kau beritahukan padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Sakura, sebenarnya... sebelum aku mengenalmu, bisa dibilang aku sudah bertemu seorang wanita.. wanita yang cukup menarik perhatianku." Tutur Sasuke tanpa menatap lawan bicara di sebelahnya.

Sakura diam. Matanya terlihat sayu saat menatap kosong mangkuk ramen di hadapannya.

"Tapi, jujur saja, saat di dekatmu aku benar-benar merasa damai dalam hatiku." Ungkap Sasuke lagi. Sakura tersenyum, namun senyum itu tak terlalu tulus _-sepertinya_. Sasuke menutupi perasaannya yang bergejolak sekarang. Ia benar-benar takut jika kata-kata yang terucap dari mulutnya akan ada yang menyakiti Sakura, tapi ia tidak bisa menunda-nundanya lagi.

"Sakura, apa kau ingat yang kita bicarakan saat pertama kalinya kau mengajakku ke atap rumahmu?"

"Kau... sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Ya. Dan orang itu adalah wanita yang ku maksud tadi. Beberapa hari yang lalu temannya memberitahuku dia akan kembali ke sini untuk menemuiku dalam waktu dekat." Tutur Sasuke. Selama ia mengenal Sakura, ia tak pernah sekalipun menceritakan tentang wanita itu, termasuk bunga misterius yang pernah membuatnya bermimpi aneh. Sebenarnya Sasuke sering memperhatikan karangan bunga yang terpajang di toko bunga Haruno, tapi ia tak menemukan ada Calla di sana. Lagipula sejak mimpi itu, Sasuke langsung menyimpannya di sebuah kardus bekas dan menaruhnya di gudang. Hanya 2 lembar surat itu yang kadang ia baca ulang dan lagu _samidare_ yang ia dengarkan setiap malam.

Sakura memalingkan muka ke lain arah, ia tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Daijobu. Sasuke-kun, sepertinya Ibu dan Ayah sudah marah-marah di rumah karna jam segini aku belum juga pulang. Dari tadi aku mematikan ponselku agar mereka tidak menghubungiku,haha"

"Sakura, tapi aku belum seles-"

"Aku duluan ya, Sasuke-kun. " Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Sakura sudah memotong kalimatnya dan beranjak dari kursi makannya. Sakura langsung berlari keluar kedai. "Sakura, yamette!" Teriak Sasuke. Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang beberapa puluh yen.

"Paman, Arigatou." Sasuke meletakkan uangnya di meja, tanpa menunggu reaksi pemilik kedai, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar menyusul Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Sakura belum terlalu jauh dari kedai itu. Sasuke terus mempercepat larinya, sementara Sakura berlari semakin pelan, pelan dan berhenti. Tubuh Sakura bergoyang-goyang seperti hendak ambruk.

'GREPP'

Sakura kolaps. Bukan jatuh di tanah, melainkan di tubuh Sasuke yang telah berdiri di belakangnya dan menopangnya _(ehmmm... inget momen sasusaku di chapter 685 kan?)._ Sakura memejamkan matanya tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke memindahkan tubuh mungil Sakura ke belakang dan mengangkatnya. Ia menggendong Sakura di belakang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. Udara semakin mendingin, ditunjukan dari kepulan asap putih yang keluar dari mulutnya. Jalanan semakin sepi, hanya ada 2-3 mobil yang berlalu lalang.

 _(errrr... so sweet... adegan ini kayak adegan-adegan romantis di drama korea ya :')_

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aku.. badanku panas sekali, tenggorokanku juga tidak enak. Rasanya berat sekali membuka mataku, aku mencium bau masakan.

"KYAAA~!" Aku kaget saat kubuka selimut, aku hanya memakai kaus hijauku, aku yakin memakai mantel semalam. Lalu ini dimana? Ini bukan rumah sakit. Kamar ini di dominasi warna putih, rapi sekali. Semalam aku jatuh dan... "Kyaaa~ dimana aku?!"

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar ini.

"Doushite, Sakura?"

Sasuke-kun?! I-ini kamar Sasuke-kun? Sasuke mendekat. Ia berdiri di sisi tempat tidur ini.

"Semalam aku sudah menelpon Paman dan Bibi." ujarnya

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Semalam kau pingsan, lalu-"

"Kenapa kau tidak antar aku pulang saja?"

"Ini salahku. Akulah yang membuatmu sakit. Kau pasti sakit karna kau menungguku semalam."

Astaga! Dia berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur ini. Mau apa dia?

"Panasmu sudah mendingan." Ujarnya sambil menyentuh dahiku dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Kami-sama, tolong jangan buat suara detak jantungku sampai terdengar olehnya. Telapak tangannya besar dan hangat _\- Ah!_ Kenapa dia tak kunjung melepasnya?

"Ternyata..."

Dia mau bilang sesuatu, pasti dia mau menggodaku lagi. Aku hanya berpura-pura mengabaikannya.

"Ternyata... dahimu... lebar ya?"

'PLAKK'

Tanganku sukses mendarat di pipinya. Ya, dia belum tahu kalau 'dahi lebar' adalah kata yang tabu bagiku. Dia mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang memerah _\- bukan karna blushing_ , melainkan karna kerasnya tamparanku. Rasakan, menyebalkan.

"Uhh.. kenapa kau sensitif sekali sejak tadi malam?" tanyanya.

Aku tidak mau menjawab. Dia berdiri. "Kau mau makan? Aku sudah masak tadi." Tawarnya padaku. Aku tetap diam. Aku sedang tidak mood berbicara padanya, lagi pula tenggorokanku sakit.

"Mau aku ambilkan?" tawarnya lagi. Aku memalingkan muka dan memunggunginya. Aku bisa dengar langkah kakinya.

"Merepotkan. Aku sudah seperti suamimu saja."

A-apa? Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Yah, dia bilang itu sesaat sebelum menutup pintu, jadi tidak terlalu jelas, dan memang volumenya seperti setengah berbisik. Menyebalkan, bukannya dia sendiri yang membawaku ke sini? Kenapa dia menggerutu? Aaa Sasuke-kun baka!

Sakura's POV end

* * *

Author's POV

Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur dimana Sakura sedang makan di atasnya. Sasuke berkutat dengan smartphone-nya sedari tadi. Sedangkan gadis di depannya mengunyah sosis goreng buatan Sasuke dengan sangat cepat _-tampaknya gadis itu merajuk._ Sasuke meletakkan handphonenya.

"Sakura, kau tahu tidak?"

"Tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Semalam aku membuka mantelmu. Lalu aku melihat..." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura meletakkan piringnya dan men _-death glare_ Sasuke. "Kalau kau nanti punya anak, bagaimana kau bisa memberinya ASI dengan ukuran seperti i-" Sasuke terhenti saat melihat _death glare_ Sakura yang _err_ mematikan.

"T-tapi itu manis sekali Sakura. Kau.. kau tampak seperti bunga yang baru saja ranum, i-iya" ujar Sasuke kikuk.

"Sasuke-kun.. kau.." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi yang sedikit berubah _-takut_. "S-Sakura?"

"Sasuke kun... kau benar-benar... SHANNAROO~!" Sakura melempari Sasuke dengan bantal-bantal yang ada di tempat tidur itu. Sasuke tidak menghindar _-ya, tidak sakit kan?_. Sasuke hanya tertawa geli melihat gadis bermata emerald itu marah-marah tidak jelas. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Sakura marah, tapi Sasuke malah menganggapnya 'manis' saat marah. Alhasil bantal-bantal itu jadi berhamburan di lantai kamarnya. Sasuke berdiri dan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura, gara-gara kau, aku jadi mengambil cuti hari ini. Kau harus tanggung jawab." Kata Sasuke

"K-kenapa aku yang tanggung jawab? Salahmu sendiri kau yang membawaku ke sini!" jawab Sakura kesal.

"Kau pikir aku ini laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab? Aku yang membuatmu sakit jadi akulah yang merawatmu. Paman dan Bibi tidak kuberitahu kalau kau sakit, aku bilang kau ingin bermalam di sini."

"A-apa? "

"Ya.. jadi kau harus membalas budi. Kau harus menemaniku di sini sampai malam, baru aku antar kau pulang."

' _Menemaninya sampai malam? Dia pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan apa? Tapi...'_ batin Sakura.

"Terserah saja! Aku mau tidur!" Sakura meletakkan piringnya di meja dekat tempat tidur dan berbaring menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Sasuke mendengus melihatnya.

"Aku akan beli obat di apotik. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon saja. Mengerti?"

Sakura tak bergeming di balik selimut. Sasuke meninggalkannya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. _'Bau selimut ini.. bau bantal ini... benar-benar bau Sasuke-kun'_ Gumam Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan pelan sepulang dari apotik menuju rumahnya. _'Bagaimana aku harus bilang ke Sakura? Aku tahu aku tak punya hak untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi.. aku ingin meminta waktu untuk memilih salah satu dari mereka.._ ' gumam Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang lelaki dari dalam mobil di belakang Sasuke. Lelaki itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada pria itu, ekspresinya mendadak berubah. Terlihat sedikit kebencian di mata Sasuke saat melihat lelaki itu. "Paman tadi mengunjungi kantormu, tapi teman kerjamu bilang kau mengambil cuti hari ini. Apa kau sakit?" tanya pria berambut hitam yang ternyata adalah Pamannya sendiri. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar lalu berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya.

Pamannya yang bernama Shisui itu adalah satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang masih hidup. Saat tragedi kecelakaan itu terjadi, Pamannya lah yang mengurus segalanya, termasuk masalah tentang siapa lawan mobil Ayah Sasuke kala itu yang menyebabkan mobil mereka menabrak truk yang sedang berhenti dan membuat semua yang ada di mobil itu meninggal saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Sasuke hanya diizinkan ikut saat jenazah keluarganya dikremasi dan dimakamkan. Ia harus pergi lagi untuk dikarantina di asrama selama beberapa minggu. Sepulangnya dari asrama, Sasuke mendapatkan kabar dari pamannya bahwa orang yang membawa mobil penyebab kecelakaan itu telah meninggal setelah 5 hari koma di rumah sakit. Padahal jika orang itu masih hidup, Sasuke bersumpah akan menjebloskan orang itu ke jeruji besi dan melihatnya membusuk di sana. Tapi orang itu sudah tidak ada, polisi juga sudah menganggap kasus itu selesai.

Yang menyakiti hati Sasuke adalah, tak lama setelah Sasuke kembali dari asrama, saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan pelipur lara, Pamannya itu pindah ke prefektur Okinawa dan menikah dengan seorang gadis dari kota itu. Sejak itu Shisui tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Sasuke di Tokyo ataupun sekedar menanyakan kabarnya melalui telepon seluler. Yang ada hanya karangan bunga ucapan belasungkawa menumpuk di halaman rumahnya. Pernah Pamannya mengunjungi Tokyo, tapi tidak untuk menanyakan kabarnya. Saat itu peringatan satu tahun kematian keluarga Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke akan suka ini, hihi" ujar Sakura. Ia mencicipi bubur labu kuning dalam panci yang masih bertengger di kompor gas . "Dasar Sasuke-kun, bisanya Cuma menggoreng sosis, memanggang roti, merebus mie instan, padahal di dalam kulkasnya ada banyak bahan alami yang bisa diolah jadi santapan lezat." Omel Sakura. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dari depan. _'pasti itu Sasuke!'_ gumam Sakura. Sakura mengambil mangkuk dan meyajikan bubur itu untuk Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, " panggil Sakura.

"Sakura! Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Sasuke kaget saat melihat Sakura berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang sebuah mangkuk. Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku belum sehat, tapi aku tidak sakit parah. Aku hanya sedikit panas, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke mendelik ke isi mangkuk yang dibawa Sakura. "Apa ini? Sepertinya enak. Kau membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan menyodorkan mangkuk itu ke Sasuke.

"Tidak mau." Kata Sasuke sinis.

"Umm.. kau marah ya karna aku memukulmu dan melemparimu tadi?"

"Benar sekali. Aku sangat marah." Jawab Sasuke dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura lirih.

"Kalau kau mau kumaafkan, kau harus menyuapiku."

"Eeeh?" Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Iya. Kau dengar? Kau harus menyuapiku." Kata Sasuke dengan nada manja _. 'Sejak kapan Sasuke jadi manja seperti ini?'_ batin Sakura. Tanpa menjawab, Sakura menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke dekat mulut Sasuke. "Ayo, buka mulutmu, anak manis~" ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke terkekeh dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. "Ummm~ kalau dari tangan gadis cantik sepertimu rasanya jadi jauuuh lebih enak..mmm" ujar Sasuke. Sakura hanya memanyunkan bibirnya, berusaha menahan pipinya agar tidak bersemu merah.

'TING TONG'

"Sasuke, ada yang datang." Kata Sakura

"Biarkan saja." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura menatapnya aneh.

'TING TONG' bel berbunyi sekali lagi.

"Sasuke! Tidak sopan tahu. Kalau kau tidak mau biar aku saja yang buka." Sakura meletakkan mangkuk ke meja lalu beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Sakura!" cegah Sasuke. Namun Sakura sudah terlanjur membukakan pintunya. Sakura dan tamu yang ternyata Paman Sasuke itu terlihat saling bertatapan.

"K-kau?!" Shisui menatap gadis itu dengan amarah. Sasuke yang melihat tatapan Shisui pada Sakura langsung mendekati mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Pamannya. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang wajahnya memucat. Shisui bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mu-mungkin aku salah. Kau hanya mirip." Ujar Shisui pada Sakura. Sakura sudah menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi, badannya tegang seperti membeku.

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang kau bilang mirip dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

' _SAKURA?!'_ batin Shisui. Shisui membelalakan matanya pada Sakura. Sakura yang sedari tadi mematung langsung berlari tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke mencoba mengejarnya namun aksinya terpaksa tercegah saat Shisui menghalanginya dengan memegang kedua lengan Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Apa-apaan kau! Lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke. Wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sudah sangat emosi.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Aku tidak peduli kau ada hubungan apa dengannya, ak-"

"Dia memang tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Tapi dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian orang tua dan kakakmu!" kata Shisui dengan nada membentak. Sasuke langsung melemaskan badannya yang tadi menegang karna ditahan Shisui, membuat Shisui melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kedua lengan Sasuke.

"K-kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Sasuke karna tak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Shisui menelan ludahnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Cepat katakan saja!" kali ini Sasuke yang membentak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau sudah berpacaran dengannya. Sebenarnya.. tidak masalah jika memang kau mencintainya, tapi.."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Paman Shisui."

"Aku pikir aku akan salah besar jika merahasiakannya darimu. Ya, dulu aku pernah melihatnya. Aku pernah melihatnya menangis tersedu-sedu, dia.. tak mau pulang dari rumah sakit waktu itu, rumah sakit yang sama dimana orang tua dan kakakmu di otopsi..." Shisui terhenti saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang pucat pasi.

"Lanjutkan." Pinta Sasuke

Shisui menarik nafasnya.

"Ku dengar dari orang-orang.. dia.. Tsk! dia adalah tunangan Sasori.."

Sasuke mematung menatap Shisui. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak seakan dililit rantai eksekusi. Darah Sasuke seakan berhenti mengalir tepat saat ia mendengar nama lelaki asing itu. Lelaki yang tak pernah dikenalnya, tapi dia tahu. Lelaki yang belum pernah ia temui sekalipun, tapi dia tahu. Dia tahu.. bahwa lelaki yang bernama Sasori itu adalah... orang yang menyebabkan dia harus kehilangan orang tua dan kakak tercintanya, pemilik mobil xxxx yang menyebabkan mobil Ayahnya kecelakaaan!

Sasuke terduduk di lantai dan memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat shock.

Spoiler: Sasuke telah mengetahui sebuah kenyataan pahit. Apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan? Karin pulang dari Amerika dan menetap di Jepang. Akankah Sasuke memilih Karin tanpa ragu lagi? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura? Akankah Sasuke mempercayai kekuatan bunga itu dan menggunakannya? Untuk apa? Tunggu kelanjunnya~ kkk


End file.
